Un jeu dangereux
by bibi76
Summary: Rachel, Sam, Blaine et Kurt vivent ensemble à New York. Rachel décide de recommencer à vivre une vie normale après avoir fait le deuil de Finn
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Prise de conscience

Rachel se trouvait dans la cuisine, elle préparait le café tout en écoutant Sam, Blaine et Kurt en train de rigoler dans le salon.

Ces derniers mois avaient été éprouvants pour eux tous : Finn étaient décédé l'année dernière, Sam avait rompu avec Mercedes et s'était réfugié chez Rachel et Kurt. Ces épreuves les avaient soudés à jamais.

Rachel se rappelait le jeune Sam qui était arrivé tout timide au glee club, la manière dont il avait séduit Quinn et fait de l'ombre à Finn. A l'évocation de ce dernier, la jeune femme sourit, désormais elle pouvait penser à lui sans avoir le souffle coupé par la douleur. Elle continuerait de l'aimer et d'honorer sa mémoire en allant au bout de ses rêves mais elle se sentait prête à aimer de nouveau et à être pleinement heureuse.

Cette prise de conscience soudaine fit perler une larme au coin des yeux de la jeune femme, c'est à ce moment-là que Sam fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Il resta un moment sur le pas de la porte ne sachant pas quoi faire. Rachel l'aperçût et lui fit un sourire timide.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il y a, Rachel ?

-Rien, je suis heureuse, c'est tout.

-Si faire le café te met dans cet état-là tu peux me préparer mon petit déj tous les martins si tu veux ! Répondit le jeune homme pour plaisanter

-Idiot, je vous entends rire tous les trois et je mesure la place que vous avez pris dans ma vie, sans vous je ne sais pas comment j'aurai traversé cette année…

-Je peux te faire le même compliment.

Les deux amis se regardaient émus par ce sentiment commun, Rachel fut la première à reprendre ses esprits

-Au fait, je peux savoir ce qui a déclenché un tel fou rire tout à l'heure ?

-Toi…

-Moi ? interrogea-t-elle en soulevant les sourcils

-Et moi…

Rachel resta muette, jamais Sam et elle n'avait formé un nous.

-Blaine faisait remarquer que tu es la seule à avoir toujours résisté à mon charme ravageur annonça le grand blond tout en prenant la pose comme lors de ses shooting photo.

-Quelle femme insensible je suis, comment puis-je résister à ce corps, ces yeux, cette bouche…

Rachel s'était lentement rapprochée de Sam en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et Sam pensa qu'elle allait continuer son énumération mais Rachel se mit à crier

-Le café est prêt tout en se dirigeant vers le salon un large sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le début de la vengeance

Sam resta un moment sans pouvoir bouger, Rachel avait toujours eu ce côté sensuel quand elle chantait mais il n'avait jamais vu la jeune jouer de ses charmes de cette manière, elle l'avait troublé sciemment et il allait le lui faire payer. Sur cette décision Sam, rejoignit ses amis dans le salon bien décidé à mettre à son tour la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Il allait commencer par une première salve ce soir puis attendrait un peu avant d'asséner le coup fatal !

-Blaine, Rachel est d'accord avec moi, elle ne sait pas comment elle a pu me résister tout ce temps ! En même temps, je n'ai pas non plus essayé de la séduire, mais maintenant que tu m'en as parlé je vais peut-être essayer de réparer cette erreur !

Cette réplique surpris tout le monde, la jeune femme la première qui devint écarlate. Kurt regardait Sam la bouche grande ouverte et Blaine passait de Sam à Rachel ne sachant si son meilleur ami plaisantait ou pas.

Sam était content de son effet et éclata d'un grand rire sonore

-Je déconne, Kurt ferme la bouche ! Rachel et moi vous imaginez !

Les trois amis émirent un petit rire gêné et pour balayer cette gêne, Rachel proposa de regarder un épisode de leur série préféré. Tous acceptèrent, heureux de cette diversion.

Rachel s'installa confortablement dans le canapé après avoir mis en route le dvd, Sam se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard deux couvertures à la main, il en tendit une à Blaine et son fiancé, déjà lovés l'un contre l'autre et tendit la seconde à Rachel avant de venir s'installer à ses côtés.

Il sentait que leur proximité rendait Rachel nerveuse et en fut ravi.

Rachel sentait le corps dur de Sam à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle ressentait la chaleur qui en émanait ce qui la troubla fortement. Elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir commençait à le titiller.

Elle se promit de ne pas s'endormir pour ne pas risquer de s'avachir sur son ami ce qui lui ferait bien trop plaisir !

Cette résolution ne tint pas très longtemps car à la moitié de l'épisode Rachel avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et dormait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sam quant à lui faisait mine de suivre la télé mais était obnubilé par le contact de la jeune femme. Il posa rapidement son regard sur elle et sourit malgré elle. A ce moment-là il perçut le regard des deux autres hommes présents et chuchota

-Quoi ?

-Tu joues avec le feu Evans ! Rétorqua Kurt

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … répondit innocemment Sam

-Kurt ne commence pas, intervint Blaine, ça ne nous regarde pas, ils sont adultes après tout !

-Je veux juste qu'il sache vers quoi il s'embarque !

-C'était juste une plaisanterie pour mettre Rachel mal à l'aise, elle a commencé !

-Si tu le dis…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long !

Merci pour les commentaires qui font toujours plaisir …

-Si tu le dis...

La voix de Kurt réveilla la jeune femme, elle se redressa rapidement quand elle comprit qu'elle s'était assoupie contre Sam. Rachel bredouilla un vague désolée et alla se coucher sans un regard pour les trois hommes.

Kurt ne tarda pas à bailler et à décider d'aller se coucher à son tour, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Sam, ouvrit la bouche, semble hésiter puis dit simplement bonne nuit. Blaine décida de rester quelques instants avec son meilleur ami.

En passant devant la chambre de Rachel, Kurt vit de la lumière et décida d'aller discuter quelques instants avec son amie. Il frappa délicatement et entra dans la chambre, il vit la jeune femme assise sur son lit la photo de Finn dans les mains.

-je peux ?

-bien sûr...

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Au contraire, ce soir, j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose d'important...

-A propos de Finn ?

-En partie oui, je l'aimais tellement, Kurt, et je l'aimerai toujours mais aujourd'hui je veux pouvoir aimer à nouveau, s'il te plait ne me hait pas pour ca !

-Jamais je ne te blâmerai de vouloir aimer, Rachel, tu es jeune et tu mérites quelqu'un de bien à tes côtés, un homme qui te rende heureuse, qui te fasse sourire sans que tu ne t'en appercoives, un homme à la hauteur de Finn.

-Merci...mais

-Mais tu es encore fragile, je ne veux pas que tu fasses une bétise en jouant avec le feu comme tu l'as fait ce soir! Il faut que tu te méfies...

-De qui tu parles ? Sam ?

-Je parle de toi ! Quand tu commences quelque chose tu te donnes à 100 % sans ménager ni toi ni l'autre personne concernée. Vous êtes tous les deux encore convalescents et vous lancer dans une telle histoire risque de vous détruire complètement!  
-On est amis, ce soir c'était un jeu, c'est tout! J'ai commencé à taquiner Sam dans la cuisine et il m'a rendu la monnaie de ma pièce plus tard. Fin de l'histoire. Demain tout redeviendra comme avant. Personne ne va faire souffrir personne.

-Tu es une bonne actrice, Rachel, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurai cru à ton petit numéro ! Ton attirance pour Sam ne date pas de ce soir. Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué la première fois qu'il est venu à New York avec Blaine ? Dès que vous étiez dans la même pièce, celle ci semblait se charger en éléctricité !

Rachel s'était rembrumie à l'évocation de ce souvenir, elle s'était longtemps sentie coupable de s'être sentie si proche de Sam si peu de temps après la mort de Finn. Cette culpabilité l'avait poussé à prendre ses distances avec le jeune blond pendant plusieurs mois.

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre Sam et moi ! Se défendit elle en aggripant de plus belle la photo de son premier amour les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais que physiquement il ne s'est rien passé entre vous mais Sam t'a rendu le sourire, il t'a donné envie de danser à nouveau et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant!

-Mais ?

-Mais c'était trop tôt pour toi à l'époque alors tu l'as rayé de ta vie pendant un moment et c'était trop tôt pour Sam alors il t'a laissé avait besoin de quelqu'un, la mort de Finn l'a ébranlée même si il ne le montre pas, il était son ami, son mentor et parfois son rival ! Mercedes est réapparue dans sa vie au bon moment, elle l'a aidé à surmonter sa douleur et Sam s'est jeté à corps perdu dans cette histoire. Elle était son premier grand amour et leur rupture a réouvert une cicatrice chez Sam. IL n'est pas encore guéri de ce nouvel abandon et ne supportera pas un nouveau drame! Et je te connais Rachel Berry, tu es la reine des drames.

Kurt s'était levé sur ses mots, il fit un clin d'oeil à Rachel et laissa la jeune femme pensive alors qu'au loin on pouvait percevoir les sons étouffés d'une conversation animée entre deux jeunes hommes. Kurt espérait juste que Blaine était en train d'avoir les mêmes propos que lui quelques minutes auparavant.

Il y avait eu trop de douleur, de disputes, de drames et de larmes ces dernières années et Kurt voulaient que le bonheur réapparu dans leurs vies dure le plus longtemps possible et pour ça il devait protéger ses amis contre eux-mêmes. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à assumer leurs sentiments car le jour où ca arriverait et ca allait arriver, Kurt le savait, ils allaient devoir affronter les ragots et le regard des autres. Les amis d'autrefois, n'allaient pas hésiter à faire des commentaires saississant l'occasion de se venger de l'ancienne star du glee club !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une décision à prendre

Sam se leva peu après Kurt mais Blaine lui demanda de rester avec lui encore quelques instants. Blaine attendit que Kurt s'éloigne avant de dire un mot. Quand il vit son fiancée entrer dans la chambre de Rachel un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, il en avait la certitude même si parfois leurs avis divergeaient et c'était certainement le cas ce soir.

Sam attendait patiemment que Blaine rompe le silence, il lisait dans son meilleur ami comme dans un livre ouvert et la réciproque était vraie. Le jeune homme se doutait que Blaine allait parler de ce soir et de son comportement avec Rachel et il se préparait mentalement au sermon qui allait en découler.

-Sam, faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ce soir !

-Rien, il ne s'est rien passé, Rachel et moi avons plaisanté c'est tout...répondit le blond les yeux dirigeaient vers le sol comme le ferait un enfant prit en faute

-Sam ? Regarde-moi. Tu oublies que je te connais par cœur et que j'ai toujours en tête la conversation que nous avons eue lors de notre retour en avion l'année dernière.

-Justement c'était l'année dernière, un moment de faiblesse durant une période difficile où on avait tous besoin de se raccrocher les uns aux autres pour se sentir vivants. Ca ne signifie rien ni pour elle ni pour moi !

-Un moment de faiblesse ! Sam tu étais prêt à tout quitter pour tenter ta chance avec Rachel mais seule la proximité avec la mort de Finn t'en a empêchée. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi soudain et fort pour quelqu'un, que tu souffrais de devoir être éloigné d'elle et maintenant que tu vis avec elle tu ne ressens plus rien ? Et elle, tu as remarqué son trouble quand elle dansait avec toi, il s'est passé quelque chose cette fois-là qui a changé radicalement votre relation. C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes évités jusqu'à ce que tu renoues avec Mercedes ?

\- On ne s'est pas évités, et puis je n'ai pas renoué avec Mercedes pour oublier Rachel si c'est ce que tu penses ! Sam s'était levé, Blaine avait touché un point sensible et il soupçonnait son ami de l'avoir fait en connaissance de cause. Il lui en voulait de le connaître si bien.

\- Rassieds-toi ! Et parle moins fort sinon une petite brunette pourrait entendre notre conversation.

Sam suivit la volonté de son ami et vint même s'installer sur le canapé à côté de lui.

-T'es calmé ?

-oui et prêt à entendre ton sermon même si j'en connais déjà la teneur !

-Vraiment ? Alors vas-y je t'écoute répondit amusé Blaine

-Alors, tu vas commencer par me dire que je n'aurai pas dû commencer à parler de toutes mes conquêtes du temps du Glee club.

-Effectivement ce n'était pas très adroit de ta part, surtout d'aller t'en vanter auprès de Rachel dans la cuisine…ensuite

-Ensuite tu vas me dire qu'il est trop tôt, que Rachel est encore amoureuse de Finn et que sortir avec moi serait uniquement pour elle un moyen de noyer sa douleur et une étape pour passer à autre chose. Puis tu prétendras que moi aussi je suis fragilisé par ma rupture avec Mercedes et que me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire si vite ne pourrait se terminer que par un désastre. Enfin tu assisteras sur le fait que cette histoire mettrait surement un terme à notre amitié et risquerait de mettre à mal la bonne entente de notre petit groupe. J'ai bon ?

Blaine était resté muet durant le monologue de son ami, seul un petit sourire en coin trahissait ses pensées.

-C'est exactement ce que j'aurai dit…

-Tu vois

-Si j'avais été Kurt ! Mais peu importe ce que je pense puisque tu ne ressens rien pour Rachel reprit il ironiquement. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui

-Mais si jamais ce n'était pas le cas sache que je pense que vous seriez parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Sam sembla abasourdi par cette remarque et ne put dire le moindre mot.

-Kurt m'a expliqué le comportement de Rachel avant notre arrivée. Ta simple présence l'a rend heureuse, Sam. Après l'année que nous avons vécu, il est temps d'être heureux, non ? Je ne te dis pas que vous êtes prêts tous les deux à vous laisser aller à vos sentiments mais un jour ça va arriver et il faudra que tu sois prêt à la protéger.

-La protéger de quoi ?

-D'elle-même déjà. Tu sais qu'elle a eu le cœur brisé par le décès de Finn. Elle vit dans la peur de perdre ce qu'elle aime. Elle est également passionnée et comme toutes les personnes qui le sont elle peut se montrer excessive dans ses actes et paroles ce qui peut parfois être difficile à vivre pour les autres mais c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est aussi attirante. Il faudra vous protéger des autres, des ragots et commentaires acerbes de nos anciens camarades car comme tu l'as si délicatement fait remarquer plus tôt certain pourront se servir de ton passif sentimental pour vous blesser.

-Tu penses à Santana ?

-Oui et Mercedes entre autres qui ont toujours été jalouses du talent de Rachel et de sa carrière. Quant à toi tu risques de t'attirer les foudres de Puck qui ne supportera pas que Rachel passe à autre chose. J'ai peur aussi que tu vives hanté par le fantôme de Finn et que tu te compares sans cesse à lui, en croyant que c'est ce que Rachel fait, ce qui te rendrait très malheureux.

Blaine s'était mis debout sur ses paroles, il s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre son fiancé qu'il avait vu quitter la chambre de Rachel quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Mais tout ça t'es égal car tu ne ressens rien pour Rachel…Bonne nuit Sam

-Bonne nuit

Sam regardait Blaine s'éloignait quand soudain

-Blaine ?

-Oui ?

-Merci de me connaitre si bien !

-C'est un plaisir...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Explication nocturne

Rachel n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, les propos de Kurt tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Elle attendit d'entendre ses amis se coucher (elle n'avait pas envie d'un second sermon de la part de Blaine) et se dirigea vers la cuisine se faire une tasse de thé.

Elle était en train de se servir son thé quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et quelques instants plus tard elle vit Sam uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama faire son entrée dans la cuisine. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues elle se retourna vivement et proposa une boisson chaude à son camarade. Tout en servant le thé Rachel prit conscience qu'elle-même n'était que très peu couverte. Elle sentait le regard de Sam ce qui augmenta son malaise. Sam prit la tasse que lui tendait Rachel en silence et s'appuya contre le plan de travail afin de la déguster.

Les deux jeunes gens ne savaient pas comment rompre ce silence que se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Sam décida que c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main car il avait provoqué d'une certaine manière cette situation.

-Je suis désolé, Rachel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aurai pas dû me comporter de cette manière avec toi ce soir, mes propos étaient déplacés.

-C'est moi qui ai commencé, tu n'as fait que rentré dans mon jeu. Tu ne me dois aucune excuse je t'assure.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'oses pas me regarder ?

-…

-Rachel, s'il te plait, regarde-moi, je ne ferai jamais rien qui risque de te est amis, on devrait pouvoir tout se dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Rachel leva les yeux vers Sam et put y lire une profonde inquiétude qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Evidemment

-Même si je sais que ce que je vais te dire risque de changer ta manière de me voir, que tu risques de ne plus avoir envie d'être mon amie après…

-Sam, tu me fais peur….

-Allons-nous asseoir, si tu veux bien.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le salon et prirent place en face l'un de l'autre.

-Je t'écoute

-Avant promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre

-Promis

Sam inspira un grand coup, sembla hésiter puis se leva pour venir s'installer à côté de Rachel

-Tu te souviens de notre période commune au Glee Club ? On ne peut pas dire que nous étions vraiment amis à cette époque-là plutôt de bons camarades liés par des amis communs. Puis tu m'as aidé lorsque j'avais des problèmes ce qui nous a un peu rapprochés et on s'est de nouveau éloignés. Quand tu es partie pour New York nous avons rompu tous contacts, bien sûr j'avais de tes nouvelles régulièrement par l'intermédiaire de Blaine ou de Finn. Puis Finn nous a quittés et nous sommes venus vous voir à New York. Ce séjour a été merveilleux pour moi, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé en toi le soutien qui me manquait. Tu m'as aidé lors de ma séance photo et lorsque tu m'as touché j'ai su que ce contact si léger et rapide ne me suffirait pas et il y a eu cette danse, c'est comme si nous étions seuls sur terre, nous étions à nouveau de jeunes adultes insouciants. Plus les jours passaient plus je te découvrais avec bonheur, tu riais, chantais et dansais à nouveau ce qui me remplissait de joie. A notre retour à Lima, je n'avais qu'une hâte, que l'année se termine pour que je te rejoigne à New York. J'ai essayé de garder contact avec toi mais tu m'as ignoré et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Je suis quand même venu après le bac et j'ai renoué avec Mercedes pensant qu'elle pourrait combler ce vide que je ressentais mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Puis tu es parti à Los Angeles et Mercedes et moi avons rompu à nouveau. J'ai donc profité d'une séance photo à los Angeles pour te rendre visite et je t'ai vu avec ton partenaire, tu semblais si proche de lui que j'ai cru que la presse à scandale avait raison et que tu étais tombée dans ses bras…

-Sam…

-Rachel ! Tu avais promis.

-Désolée, vas-y termine.

-Je suis donc rentré à New York, sans parler à personne de mon séjour californien, espérant pouvoir tourner la page. Je pensais y être parvenu jusqu'au mois dernier quand tu es apparue derrière la porte avec toutes tes valises. Je sais que tu n'es là que pour trois mois alors je me suis convaincu qu'on pouvait n'être qu'amis mais je me mentais à moi-même. Ce soir, je me suis montré maladroit avec toi en te faisant croire que tu ne serais qu'une conquête de plus si je décidais de te séduire mais cette plaisanterie m'a permis de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'affronter mes réels sentiments, ça et la discussion que j'ai eue avec Blaine...

-Je peux ?

-Oui

-D'abord, en aucun cas, je ne t'en veux pour ce soir. Nous aurions dû crever l'abcès dès ton arrivée au lieu de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je te dois une explication concernant mon comportement de l'année dernière. Si j'ai agi comme ça c'est parce que je suis lâche. Finn était mort depuis quelques mois et je n'étais pas prête à reprendre une vie normale j'avais l'impression de le trahir en étant heureuse à nouveau. Et j'étais heureuse avec toi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps et ça m'a effrayée. . Puis tu es réapparu Mercedes à tes côtés ce qui a été assez douloureux pour moi, mais je me suis raisonnée pensant que tu méritais le bonheur et que je ne pourrai pas te l'apporter. Alors j'ai fait ce que je sais faire de mieux, j'ai pris la fuite. Et ça a marché, pendant un moment, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma carrière mettant ma vie entre parenthèse. Oh, Sam, j'ai l'impression que notre histoire est une succession de rendez-vous manqués. Tu es devenu si important pour moi Sam que j'étais prête à n'être que ton amie me réjouissant de ton bonheur. J'ai changé, Sam, je ne suis plus la Rachel d'avant la mort de Finn. Je ne suis plus la petite fille égoïste et prétentieuse que j'étais à l'époque. Maintenant je veux juste être heureuse et le seul moment où je l'ai été pleinement c'est durant cette fameuse danse, quand tu m'as serré contre toi. Tu m'as apaisé, dorénavant mon cœur et mon cerveau sont en paix. Je sais aujourd'hui que ma place est à tes côtés mais il faudra que tu sois patient avec moi et prêt à affronter les foudres de Kurt à mes côtés.

-Kurt ne sera pas le plus dur à affronter je pense ?

-Nous avons tout le temps pour nous soucier des autres. Pour le moment je voudrai juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras sans rien dire.

Sam s'approcha lentement de Rachel et résista à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il lui laisserait prendre l'initiative quand elle serait prête.

Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce le sommeil les surprenne.

Vers 9h le lendemain matin, Kurt les découvrit, dormants un sourire béat sue leurs visages.

Blaine le rejoint dans sa contemplation quelques secondes plus tard.

-Les ennuis commencent soupira Kurt


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Un matin plein de promesses

-Les ennuis commencent soupira Kurt

-Ne commence pas, vient on va prendre un café ! Laissons-les un peu tranquilles.

Kurt attendit qu'ils se trouvent dans la cuisine avant de reprendre la parole

-Pourtant je pensais que nos discussions d'hier soir avaient porté leurs fruits !

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas le cas rétorqua Blaine un large sourire aux lèvres…

-Blaine ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!

-Ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a plusieurs mois ! N'es tu pas heureux pour eux ? Ca fait trop longtemps qu'ils souffrent de ne pas être ensembles, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Sam est fou de Rachel depuis un moment et aujourd'hui il est prêt à l'admettre et elle à l'entendre.

-Ils sont trop fragiles encore !

-Non, c'est toi qui croit ca, Kurt, ou plutôt qui veut le croire…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de voir Rachel avancer, de reprendre sa vie en main mais elle est si jeune, elle ne peut porter le deuil toute sa vie. Personne n'oublie ton demi-frère pour autant il fera toujours partie de nous tous. Tu connaissais Finn, il aurait fait tout son possible pour nous soyons heureux et vivre dans le passé serait nié tout cela. Il a marqué nos vies à jamais même si la sienne fut si injustement trop brève …

Blaine s'arrêta de parler la gorge nouée par l'émotion il remarqua que Kurt pleurait en silence. Il s'approcha de son fiancé et le prit dans ses bras.

-Nous devons être à leur côté et nous réjouir de les voir afin en paix avec eux-mêmes

-Je sais tout ca mais c'est si difficile de vivre en sachant qu'il n'est plus là ! A chaque fois que je vais voir mon père, j'ai l'impression qu'il va passer la porte pour se préparer un énorme sandwich ! Et Carole, elle considère Rachel comme sa belle- fille et ne manque aucune occasion de prendre de ses nouvelles et de suivre sa carrière. Elle a affichée des photos de Rachel et Finn un peu partout dans la maison. Elle va être désemparée quand elle va apprendre la nouvelle… Mais tu te trompes sur un point, Blaine, moi aussi je me réjouis pour eux. Quand je les ai vus ce matin si calmes et sereins, j'ai senti mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. C'est comme si un poids s'envolait et ensuite j'ai eu peur pour eux. Si jamais ca ne marche pas, Rachel doit repartir pour Los Angeles à la fin du mois et Sam à des séances photos de prévues à New York. On est bien placés pour savoir que les histoires ne fonctionnent pas souvent. Sans compter les autres qui ne seront pas avares de jugements et de méchancetés à leur égard.

-En ce qui concerne ta belle-mère, je suis sur qu'elle acceptera la situation et serai au final heureuse pour Rachel. Elle l'aime beaucoup et sait que ca ne changera jamais l'histoire qu'elle a eu avec son fils. Elle a vécu quelque chose de similaire et a fini par rencontrer ton père. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle aurait préféré faire sa rencontre quand elle était plus jeune, que ca lui aurait facilité la vie d'avoir un homme à ses côtés pour la soulager et l'aider à avancer ? Quant aux autres membres de la chorale, peut importe, les seuls qui risquent d'avoir un changement mesquin sont Mercedes et Santana. Ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient proches d'elle, nous ne les avons pas revues depuis leurs départs respectifs. En ce qui concerne Puck, il vous verra ensemble et sera heureux pour vous je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Faisons confiance aux amoureux, tu oublies qu'il s'agit de Sam et Rachel, ils n'ont jamais eu la langue dans la poche et feront tout ce qu'il faut pour rabattre le caquet de ceux qui leur voudrait du mal ! Ils s'aiment vraiment et ont traversé des moments difficiles mais tout les as toujours ramené l'un à l'autre. Je pense que le plus dur est derrière eux.

-Tu dois avoir raison et de toute façon nous serons à leurs côtés quoiqu'il se passe !

-Je t'aime Kurt

-Moi aussi surtout quand tu me prouves que j'ai tort…Pour fêter ca, ce soir je nous prépare un bon petit dîner !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : le bonheur retrouvé

Rachel et Sam avaient été réveillé par la discussion entre Kurt et Blaine, la jeune femme voulut se lever pour s'expliquer avec son meilleur ami mais Sam la retint en resserant son é geste détendit un peu le jeune femme, Sam en profita pour lui murmurer au creu de l'oreille:

-Laisse Blaine s'occuper de Kurt et profitons des dernières minutes rien qu'à nous s'il te plait. A ces mots il frolla du bout de ses lèvres le lobe de l'oreille de Rachel ce qui fit frémir la jeune femme. Elle décida de se reblottir contre Sam et d'attendre la fin de la discussion dans cette position.

Les deux jeunes gens furent émus par les propos de leurs amis, Sam sentit les larmes de Rachel coulaient sur son torse à l'évocation de Finn et Carole, le jeune homme eut les plis grandes difficultés à retenir les siennes de couler. Tous les deux prirent conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir des alliés aussi aimants à leur côté pour affronter les regards et commentaires qui n'allaient pas manquer dès que leur relation serait connue.

Rachel commencait à paniquer, elle venait de se souvenir qu'ils partaient à Lima le lendemain matin pour féter son anniversaire et la naissance du bébé de Will et Emma en compagnie de la chorale, elle de dégagea délicatement de Sam, il la regardait en souriant.

-On leur dira que si tu le veux

-Comment tu sais que je pense à demain soir ? Le questionna-t-elle

-Parce que j'y ai pensé aussi, je sais que tu t'inquiètes de la réaction des autres mais il ne faut pas, en tous cas pas maintenant, essayons de profiter de notre journée sans penser aux autres. Aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'être égoïste, de ne faire attention qu'à nous. Je sais enfin ce que le bonheur signifie, je ne veux pas tout gâcher. On parlera de demain plus tard, tu veux bien me faire ce plaisir ?

-A une condition ?

-Accordée !

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander ?

-Je suis prêt à tout pour une journée de bonheur à vos côtés, miss Berry...

Rachel était à la fois amusée et touchée por les propos de Sam, elle était persuadée que c'était vrai, il ferait tout pour qu'ils soient heureux ensemble. Cette conviction finit de la calmer totalement. Ensemble ils feront face aux moqueries et jalousies et si personne ne comprend tant pis ils seront tous les deux et pourront compter sur Blaine et Kurt pour partager leur joie.

-J'attends vos ordres...

-Passons la journée ensemble, que tous les deux. J'ai un rendez-vous avec mon agent ce matin mais après je suis libre.

-Il ya pire comme condition répondi le jeune homme amusé

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai prévu de faire...

Sam commenca à s'inquièter, il n'avait pas très envie d'une journée shopping, spa .

-Il faut que j'aille acheter le cadeau pour le bébé, je dois m'acheter une robe et aller chez le coiffeur...

-OK

Rachel se mit à rire devant la mine déconfite de Sam, l'évocation du coiffeur l'avait achevé.

-Mais ce que je te propose c'est que tu m'accompagnes chez mon agent, ensuite on va chercher le cadeau ensemble, je t'invite à manger dasn un bon restaurant et après on va se balader à la campagne tous les deux

-Ta robe ? Le coiffeur ?

-On rentre vers 16h comme ca je file avec Kurt chez le coiffeur et chercher une robe et toi tu passes un peu de temps avec Blaine ! Tu en penses quoi ?

-Tu es la meilleure petite amie du monde !

-Petite amie ? ! J'aime que tu m'appelles comme ca. Rachel se rapprocha tendrement de Sam, elle posa la main sur sa joue quand son téléphone sonna

Le charme fut instantanément rompu par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone. Sam fut amusé car il se demandait toujours comment une femme aussi sensible à la musique pouvait avoir une sonnerie désagréable!

-C'est mon agent, elle me rappelle qu'on a rendez vous dans une heure! Se lamenta le jeune femme

-Alors file te préparer je te fais un thé en attendant . Je prendrais ma douche pendant que tu déjeuneras.

Rachel se leva, envoya un rapide baiser à Kurt et Blaine qui faisaient semblant de lire le journal alors que leur curiosité avait été piqué par le rire de Rachel et qu'ils n'avaient rien manqué de la fin de la discussion de leurs daux amis. Elle se retourna vers Sam et lui murmura :

-Tu es pas mal aussi comme petit ami!

Puis elle courut dans la salle de bain un large sourire aux lèvres laissant Sam asi dans le canapé seul.

Kurt et Blaine ne mirent qu'une fraction de seconde pour le rejoindre, ils le trouvèrent dans la même position, tourné vers la porte de la salle de bain un sourire béat aux lèvres.

-Sam, ca va ?

Le jeune homme sembla retrouver ses esprits et se jeta dans les bras des ses amis

-Je suis heureux, vous ne pouvez même pas savoir à quel point. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ca, je me sens léger comme dans une bulle et en même temps si fort...

-Tu es amoureux !

-Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ce bonheur pendant si longtemps, je pensais savoir ce qu'aimer voulait dire mais je me trompais lourdement c'est mille fois plus fort.

-Excuse moi de te faire redescendre de ton nuage Casanova mais tu te souviens que demain c'est l'anniversaire de ta belle ? Tu veux qu'on aille faire les boutiques quand tu rentreras ce soir ?

-Pas la peine , j'ai déjà tout prévu depuis un moment répondit mystérieusement le blond avant de se lever préparer le thé de Rachel .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Une journée qui frôle la perfection

La journée s'était déroulée merveilleusement, Les deux amoureux avaient passé leur temps à discuter de tout et de rien tout en faisant bien attention ne pas être trop démonstratifs ayant repéré la présence de photographes prêts à immortaliser le début de leur romance. Cette omniprésence qui d'habitude mettait hors d'eux Sam et Rachel n'avait pas réussi à entamer le bon déroulement de la journée.

Le rendez-vous de Rachel avec son agent avait été très productif : elle avait été choisie pour être le visage féminin du nouveau parfum d'une grande marque. Cette dernière cherchant encore son visage masculin, Rachel avait tout de suite pensé à Sam et avait chargé son agent de proposer la candidature du jeune mannequin à la renommée grandissante. Elle était sortie de cette entrevue ravie cachant à son compagnon leur possible prochaine collaboration.

Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus dans un magasin consacré aux bébés et y avaient déniché le plus adorable des doudous! Dans le magasin, Rachel remarqua que Sam ne semblait pas à l'aise à proximité des couches et autres pièces de layettes ce qui la fit sourire. Pour le détendre Rachel le questionna sur son enfance, elle qui n'avait pas eu de frère ni de sœur prêta une oreille attentive à toutes les anecdotes que le jeune homme lui raconta,celles-ci ne firent que la conforter dans son envie, elle aurait une famille nombreuse même si elle devait arrêter sa carrière pour. Elle se retint de faire part à Sam de ses pensées, ne voulant pas l'effrayer davantage.

A midi, Rachel conduisit Sam dans un petit restaurant où le chef les accueillit avec chaleur,

-Miss Berry, c'est toujours un plaisir ! Votre table habituelle est prête,

-Merci Jeff, mais ça fait cent fois que je vous le dis appelez moi Rachel le sermonna Rachel un sourire aux lèvres

-Et ça fait cent fois que je vous réponds qu'il n'en est pas question, ma fille me tuerait si elle savait que j'osais être trop familier avec son idole ! Répondit le chef en faisant un clin d'oeil Sam

-Comme punition vous lui donnerez ceci

Rachel tendit à Jeff une enveloppe contenant un pass VIP pour assister à la prochaine émission de la jeune femme.

-C'est trop, elle va être aux anges! S'enthousiasma Jeff

-Comment voulez-vous que je puisse assurer si ma fan numéro un n'est pas là pour me soutenir!

-Je vois que vous avez déjà un soutien de taille vos côtés lui murmura t il en regardant Sam

Rachel rougit

-Je vous présente Sam, mon,,,

-Pas la peine de me préciser qui est votre ami, vous oubliez que je vis avec une demoiselle qui sait tout de vous ! Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Evans

Il sembla à Rachel que Jeff avait légèrement insisté sur le mot ami comme si il connaissait la vraie nature de leur relation

-Moi aussi, Vous avez un restaurant très agréable,

-En parlant de ça, filez vous installer je vous ramène votre plat préféré, monsieur Evans vous souhaitez voir la carte ?

-Je fais entièrement confiance aux goûts de Rachel, si c'est son plat préféré ça doit forcément être délicieux donc je vais prendre la même chose,

-Parfait je reviens rapidement

-Prenez votre temps on n'est pas pressés

Le repas se déroula à la perfection chacun racontait l'autre des anecdotes personnelles, tout en se régalant du repas que chef leur servit. Ils en apprirent plus l'un sur l'autre en une journée que durant les nombreuses années qui venaient de s'écouler. Ils ne virent pas le temps passé si bien que quand ils sortirent du restaurant après avoir chaleureusement remercié le chef il était déjà l'heure de rejoindre leurs amis. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rachel eut envie d'annuler cette séance shopping pour rentrer à la maison avec Sam mais elle s'y refusa sachant que Kurt devait bouillir d'impatience de débriefer cette journée avec elle tout comme Blaine ne manquerait pas de le faire avec Sam. A 16h ils retrouvèrent donc leurs colocataires et se séparèrent à regret Sam et Blaine étaient chargés de faire les courses pendant que Kurt et Rachel allaient acheter leur tenue pour le lendemain soir avant d'aller chez le coiffeur. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Debriefing

_Du côté de Kurt et Rachel_

Rachel et Kurt s'était directement rendue dans leur boutique préférée

-Ca va Rachel, tu ne regardes rien ?

-Oui oui c'est juste que j'ai la tête ailleurs...

-Elle se trouverait pas à proximité d'un beau blond ?

Rachel se contenta de rougir légérement à l'évocation de Sam

-Comment s'est posée votre première journée en amoureux

-Très bien, on a beaucoup discuté, il y a tellement de choses qu'on ignorait l'un sur l'autre. Hier matin, nous n'étions que de très bons amis et aujourd'hui je ne peux pas m'éloigner de Sam pendant quelques heures sans que j'ai envie de courir le rejoindre. C'est comme si j'avais été aveugle depuis toujours et que tout à coup je retrouvais la vue

-Et c'est un problème car ?

-J'ai peur de l'effrayer, si jamais il ne ressentait pas ce que je ressens... Kurt il n'a pas essayé de m'embrasser!

-Je comprends mieux, Rachel vous ne vous êtes rapprochés qu'hier soir, Sam te connait bien et sait que tu n'as pas eu de relations amoureuses depuis Finn, il doit avoir envie de te laisser un peu de temps avant que vous ne passiez aux choses sérieuses. Il n'est pas dans une position facile, il connait tout de ton passé amoureux et sait que tu étais prête à épouser Finn il attend de toi que tu le rassures sur tes sentiments et probablement que tu fasses le premier pas .

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr . Maintenant on va te rendre encore plus irrésistible que tu ne l'ai déjà ! Ajouta le jeune homme avant de se diriger vers une tenue qui lui semblait parfait pour elle

-Kurt ?

-Oui

-Tu es le meilleur ami du monde, tu sais toujours me rassurer même quand tu n'approuves pas mes choix, Je t'aime

-Moi aussi Rachel, et j'avais tort hier soir, vous avez tout pour être heureux ensemble et je veux que tu saches que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi quoique tu fasses.

Rachel rejoignit Kurt et le serra fort dans ses bras

-Allé il est déjà tard, si on continue comme ca on va être en retard chez le coiffeur ! File essayer ca !

Trois heures plus tard les deux jeunes gens s'étaient trouver une tenue, avaient trouver un petit cadeau pour leur amoureux respectif et s'était fait coiffer par l'un des plus grands coiffeur de New-York et avaient hâte de rentrer chez eux.

_Du côté de Blaine et Sam_

Les deux garçons avaient fait les courses rapidement et étaient rentrer chez eux . Sam était dans sa chambre en train de s'occuper du cadeau de Rachel quand Blaine lui proposa de le rejoindre pour prendre un café

-J'arrive

Quelques instants plus tard ke blond fit son apparition le sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu prépares de beau ?

-C'est une surprise tu verras demain, si tout se déroule comme prévu, Rachel va être aux anges!

-En parlant de cette demoiselle, comment ca s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

-Mieux que dans mes rêves, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, j'aurai même été prêt à l'accompagner chez le coiffeur et dans tous les magasins de vetements qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle a même réussi à me détendre au milieu des vetements de femmes enceintes et de bébé c'est dire !

-Et pour demain ?

-On n'en a pas parlé du tout. Je ferai tout ce qu'elle veut, je suis prêt à cacher à tout le monde mes sentiments si ca veut dire pouvoir être avec elle.

-Tout le monde va comprendre en vous regardant, vous semblez appaisés et ca fait plaisir à voir.

-Merci, mec

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir convaincu d'affronter enfin mes sentiments et de nous avoir soutenus auprès de Kurt.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami et la chose que je désire le plus c'est de te voir heureux et tu sais que j'aime Rachel comme une soeur donc vous voir épanouis ensemble me comble de bonheur. Maintenant assez de sentimentalisme, il se fait tard et tu connais nos deux "divas" quand ils sont ensemble . Si on les attend pour faire à manger on est pas prêt de dîner !

-Je mets la table

-Ok et je me charge du dîner !

Une heure plus tard tout était prêt quand Kurt et Rachel firent leur entrée.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: A l'amour !

A 20h, Kurt et Rachel arrivèrent au loft l'étape coiffure avait pris plus de temps que prévu et quand ils franchirent le seuil de la porte penauds, le dîner était prêt et la table mise.

-Blaine, je suis désolé, j'avais proposé de faire le dîner...s'excusa Kurt

-C'est de ma faute renchérit Rachel, je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur la couleur de mes mèches...

Cet argument fit éclater de rire le jeune homme

-C'est pas grave, vous nous ferez à dîner une autre fois, on vous connait tous les deux, quand vous partez en virée shopping, on ne sait jamais quand vous serez de retour.

-T'es magnifique Rachel ne put qu'articuler Sam subjugué par la jeune femme.

-Et moi ? Demanda Kurt feignant la jalousie

-Toi aussi, Répondit machinalement le blond sans même lui jeter un regard

-Comme toujours, intervint Blaine avant de demander à son fiancé de lui suivre afin de préparer l'apéritif laissant ainsi Rachel et Sam à leurs retrouvailles

Sam retrouva ses esprits et demanda à Rachel si elle avait besoin d'aide pour transporter ses sacs dans sa chambre. Aide qu'elle accepta bien volontiers.

Arrivés dans la chambre, il posa les sacs sur le sol, au pied du lit et se retourna brusquement vers Rachel pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué lui murmura t il au creux de l'oreille

-Toi aussi, cette journée avec toi a été quasiment parfaite...

-Quasiment ? S'inquiéta le jeune modèle

-Il n'a manqué que ça : Rachel entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Sam et ça elle lui caressa la joue avec sa main libre , mais surtout, il a manqué ça elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sam. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait puis il répondit tendrement à ce baiser , La jeune femme se colla davantage à lui afin de pouvoir approfondir ce baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre

-Maintenant c'est parfait...

Sam remarqua que la jeune femme avait les yeux humides. Celle-ci s'essuya légèrement les yeux avant de coller son front à celui de Sam

-J'ai vu des feux d'artifice, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je comprends à présent

-Tu comprends quoi ?

-A quel point un baiser peut être intense et porteur de sens,

Sam se pencha à nouveau vers Rachel et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire part à la jeune femme de son ressenti quand une voix masculine les interpella de la salle à manger

-A table ! leur cria Blaine

Les deux amoureux rejoignirent leurs amis leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Le dîner se déroulait comme d'habitude à ceci près que Sam et Rachel multipliaient les gestes de tendresse Sam caressait tendrement le dos de Rachel qui lui répondait en lui posant la main sur la cuisse ou en lui caressant la main. Ils se taquinaient en se regardant un grand sourire aux lèvres sans toutefois exclure de la conversation Kurt et Blaine,C'était un de ses dîners que l'on souhaitait sans fin.

Au moment du dessert Kurt rompit le charme en interrogeant le couple sur ses intentions vis à vis de leurs amis. Sam se tourna vers Rachel, il savait qu'elle craignait ce moment bien plus que lui. Il fut donc étonné de la voir parfaitement sereine. Au moment de répondre à son meilleur ami.

-Demain j'en parlerai à Carole après le déjeuner, je pense qu'elle doit l'apprendre la première de ma bouche, Je ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne par hasard.

Les garçons acquiescèrent

Quant aux autres, on leur annoncera au dîner ensemble si tu veux bien demanda t elle à son compagnon. De toutes façons on ne va pas pouvoir cacher nos sentiments très longtemps et je n'en ai aucune envie !

-Rachel, si je m'écoutais, je le dirai à tout le monde tout de suite, se contenta t il de répondre avant de l'embrasser

Ce geste parut naturel à leurs amis convaincus qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, la jeune femme annonca à ses compagnons qu'elle avait ses bagages à terminer et pris congé, elle fut rapidement suivie par ses compagnons qui se rendirent dans leur chambre.

Vers minuit, Sam n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et découvrit Rachel sur le pas de sa porte, il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui.

-Ça te dérange si je dors avec toi ?

Sam écarta la couverture comme signe d'assentiment.

Rachel se cala contre lui

-Tu me le dis si tu me trouves trop envahissante, je sais que je peux être parfois excessive mais je ne supporte plus d'être loin de toi.

-Si tu n'étais pas venue c'est moi qui t'aurais rejoint, je ne te trouverai jamais envahissante, j'ai trop souffert de ne pouvoir être à tes côtés cette année. C'est comme si je portais depuis toujours des lunettes embuées et que depuis hier soir la buée s'était dissipée. Je peux enfin voir où je vais.

-Et tu vas où ?

-N'importe où à condition que tu y sois.

Sam posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Rachel avant de s'assoupir.


	11. Chapter 11

Un grand merci pour les messages qui à chaque fois me boostent pour écrire un nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre 11

Rachel s'était levée de bonne heure, elle se sentait reposée comme elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Elle profita du sommeil du jeune homme pour l'admirer. Il ressemblait à un ange même si aujourd'hui ses traits s'étaient affirmés, il avait toujours les mêmes expressions que durant son adolescence surtout lorsqu'il dormait. La jeune femme, caressa délicatement le dos de son compagnon puis sa joue avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe en lui murmurant :

-Je vais me préparer, dors encore un peu, aujourd'hui est une grande journée.

Sam ne bougea pas d'un pouce

Rachel sourit et finit par se lever à regret, si elle ne se mettait pas en mouvement, ils n'auraient jamais leur avion et serait obligés d'annuler leur visite à Lima. Bien que l'idée de repousser le voyage était séduisante Rachel se résigna : plus vite tout le monde serait mis au courant plus vite ils pourraientt être pleinement heureux . Elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte quand elle entendit une voix masculine l'interpeller

-Tu crois pas que je vais te laisser filer en douce le matin de ton anniversaire ? Reviens te coucher au moins quelques minutes...

La brunette ne put résister et se précipita dans les bras ouverts de Sam. Il l'enlaça tendrement et lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Ainsi lovés l'un contre l'autre ils ne virent pas les minutes s'écoulaient et quand le réveil de Sam se mit à sonner à son tour Rachel sauta du lit afin de rattraper son retard.

-Rachel, promets moi que jamais tu ne partiras sans m'avoir embrassé avant. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre nous il ne faut jamais qu'on se sépare sans se dire au revoir, promets le

Émue par cette demande qu'elle trouva très romantique , la jeune femme se rapprocha du lit

-Même si on se retrouve quelques minutes plus tard ? Le taquina t elle tout en ponctuant sa phrase de petits bisous sur ses lèvres.

-Oui et même si on s'est disputés...

-Je te le promets .

-Parfait maintenant, file sinon on va être en retard.

-A toi de me faire une promesse !

-Tout ce que tu veux

-Promets moi que toutes nos nuits et tous nos matins seront aussi parfaits

-Je ferai tout pour que nos journées, nos nuits et nos matins le soient, je te le jure

Rassurée la jeune femme partit se préparer laissant Sam profiter de quelques minutes de repos supplémentaires avant de lui aussi prendre la direction de la salle de bain

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre amis arrivèrent à Lima attendus par Burt. Celui-ci les accueillis chaleureusement en les serrant les uns après les autres dans ses bras. Ne manquant pas au passage de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à la meilleure amie de son fils.

-Vous avez vos bagages ?

-Oui

-Parfait, alors on y va, Carole vous attend à la maison avec le déjeuner. Tu restes déjeuner avec nous Sam ?

Sam mal à l'aise sembla hésiter mais un regard de Rachel lui indiqua qu'il pouvait accepter la proposition

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas...

-Au contraire, tu fais parti de la famille et Carole m'aurait reproché ton absence, elle se fait une joie depuis des semaines d'accueillir nos quatre stars préférées !

-Burt, comment va t elle ? S'enquit Rachel

-Elle avance petit à petit grâce à vous qui avancez dans vos vies répondit il les yeux embués avant de se reprendre. Allé en route c'est une belle journée, n'allons pas la gâcher !

Burt nota que la nervosité du petit groupe augmentait à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la maison et mit ça sur leur appréhension de franchir à nouveau le seuil de la maison remplie de souvenirs heureux avec Finn et préféra ne rien dire.

Carole les attendait sur le seuil de la porte. Rachel nota qu'elle avait repris un peu de poids depuis leur dernière rencontre et s'en félicita. Elle avait toujours aimé et admiré cette femme qui avait soutenu son fils dans toutes les épreuves qu 'il avait traversé. Elle était la mère qu'elle aurait aimé avoir et celle qu 'elle souhaiterait être un jour. Carole salua les garçons en les embrassant puis elle se tourna vers Rachel qu'elle serra un peu plus longuement contre elle. La mort de Finn les avait liées à jamais, elles en avaient toutes les deux conscience aujourd'hui. Elle se détacha de Rachel retenant ses larmes pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire et invita tout le monde à entrer.

Le déjeuner se passa très vite, chacun racontant les dernières avancées dans sa carrière, Rachel annonça le contrat publicitaire qu'elle avait décroché et fut féliciter par ses hôtes.

-En ce qui concerne cette info je ne vous ai pas tout dit indiqua t elle à ses amis

-C'est à dire ? Répondit Kurt

-Quand je suis allée voir mon agent elle m'a informée que la marque était à la recherche de son ambassadeur masculin. Il devait être viril, beau et avoir déjà une certaine popularité. Elle se tourna vers Sam, alors j'ai proposé ton nom...

-Tu, quoi ?

-Je me suis dit que tu correspondais parfaitement à la description et ça sera marrant de tourner les spots publicitaires ensemble, non ?

-C'est génial Rachel, je sais pas quoi dire.

-Ne dis rien, il faut encore que la marque donne son aval mais à priori c'est dans la poche

Sam se leva et vint soulever Rachel de sa chaise pour la faire tourner en l'air stoppant juste à temps son envie de l'embrasser, se souvenant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Tout le monde se leva pour féliciter les deux nouvelles égéries.

Le repas terminé, Sam prit congé indiquant qu'il avait quelqu'un à voir avant le dîner et qu'ils retrouveraient tout le monde au restaurant à 20h.

Au moment de franchir le seuil de la porte, il sentit Rachel lui attraper la main pour qu'ilse retourne

-Tu m'as fait te faire une promesse ce matin, tu ne vas pas me faire me parjurer quelques heures plus tard !

-Tout le monde est à côté, s'inquièta Sam

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se mit sur la point des pieds et l'embrassa

-Bientôt on pourra faire ca devant tout le monde, tout sera réglé ce soir. A tout à l'heure

-J'ai hâte ca devient très dur de vous resister miss Berry, A tout à l'heure.

Quand Rachel revint dans le salon, son portable à la main prétexte qu'elle avait utilisé pour aller embrasser Sam, la table était débarrassée et les hommes de la maison était en train de faire la vaisselle.

Carole proposa à Rachel de prendre le thé dans le salon

Elles se retrouvèrent donc toutes les deux assises devant la cheminée sur laquelle trônaient des photos de Finn.

-Il serait fier de toi, Rachel

-Vous croyez ?

-Je le sais, ma chérie, tu as toujours suivi tes rêves sans te soucier des conséquences, c'est ce que Finn aimait chez toi

-Mes rêves, je voulais être chanteuse à Broadway et je travaille dans une série télé pour adolescents...

-Tu chantes et tout le monde aime t'entendre, un jour tu remonteras sur les planches et puis tu sembles enfin heureuse, je me trompe ?

-Non mais...

-Mais ton travail ne te rend qu 'en partie heureuse, c'est autre chose qui te comble ?

-...

-Ou plutôt quelqu'un ?

-...

-Un jeune homme blond que tu n'as pu t'empêcher d'aller embrasser quand il est parti.

Rachel n'osa regarder Carole, elle avait peur de lire de la colère et de la déception dans ses yeux.

Carole prit le menton de Rachel dans ses mains et l'obligea à la regarder


	12. Chapter 12

chapitre 12

Rachel leva les yeux et vit le regard embrumé de Carole. Pour la première fois de se vie, la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire.

Carole décida alors de rompre le silence

-Rachel, J'ai toujours su que ce moment allait arriver même si d'un côté c'est difficile pour moi de vous voir tous avancer dans vos vies respectives car ça me rappelle tout les moments que je ne vivrais pas avec mon fils...

Carole laissa libre cours à ses larmes suivit par Rachel

Quelques instants plus tard elle reprit ses esprits et s'excusa auprès de son invitée

-Je suis désolée, ça devrait être un jour joyeux et je gâche ta journée

-Vous n'avez aucune excuse à me faire, je vous comprends

-Ne te méprends pas Rachel, je suis heureuse pour vous, tu ne pouvais pas vivre dans le passé éternellement, Finn voudrait que tu avances comme tu le fais aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas étonnée de voir que Sam a été le seul à te donner envie d'avancer : vous avez toujours eu ce lien particulier qu'il m'était difficile de definir jusqu'à maintenant.

-Comment ça ?

-Depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble j'ai perçu quelque chose que je ne savais pas comment qualifier. Vous étiez tous les deux amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre mais vous aviez une manière d'agir ensemble qui laissait transparaître une certaine tendresse.

Rachel blanchit

-Je n'ai jamais trompé Finn

-oh je le sais ma chérie, je ne l'ai même jamais pensé. Je crois que vous étiez liés l'un a l'autre sans le savoir. Peut être est ce ça le destin ou ce qu' on appelle les âmes soeurs . J'ai vu votre relation se transformer avec le temps d'une simple camaraderie en une amitié profonde après le décès de Finn. Puis il s'est passé quelque chose qui a radicalement modifié votre manière d'agir l'un avec l'autre: quand tu venais nous voir, Sam disparaissait subitement et les quelques fois où on arrivait à tous vous réunir vous agissiez comme deux parfaits inconnus accablés de douleur. Vous ne vous disiez qu'à peine bonjour et évitiez de vous regarder. Vous sembliez si triste que ça me crevait le coeur. C'est pourquoi nous avons évité de vous inviter en même temps pendant quelques le mois dernier, Kurt nous a téléphoné pour nous dire que tu étais de retour au loft pour les vacances et que tu voulais venir à Lima pour ton anniversaire, je me suis dit que vous aviez surmonté vos différents et que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Mais aujourd'hui quand je vous ai vu ensemble, j'ai compris, vos yeux brillaient de bonheur, vous ne pouviez vous empecher de sourire. Vous étiez si mignons ensemble que ça m'a rechauffé les coeurs, j'ai eu l'impression que Finn était avec nous et qu'il me disait : " elle est de nouveau heureuse, je peux partir maintenant, continue de veiller sur eux pour moi, au revoir maman "

Rachel s'était blottie contre Carole et sanglotait en silence. Cette dernière se détacha légèrement d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux

-Je sais que tu garderas toujours une place particulière dans ton coeur pour Finn et que tu l'aimeras toujours, mais il est temps de le laisser partir. Le jour de ton anniversaire est le jour idéal pour ça ! Tu commences une nouvelle période de ta vie avec un homme aimant à tes côtés et je sais que vous allez être très heureux tous les deux .

-Merci

-J'ai juste une faveur à te demander...

-Tout ce que vous voulez

-Je souhaiterais continuer à faire partie de ta vie, je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma belle-fille

-Et vous êtes la mère que j'aurai aimé avoir, il est donc hors de question que vous sortiez de ma vie.

Les deux femmes pleuraient et rigolaient en même temps

-Regarde nous, on doit être belles a voir ! Heureusement que les garçons sont occupés dans la cuisine... à ce propos, il est peut être temps qu'on aille voir ce qu'ils manigancent, non ?

-Oui je vais me rafraîchir et vous rejoins.

-Rachel ?

-oui ?

-Fais moi une faveur, tutoies moi !

-Avec plaisir

Rachel se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Carole puis prit la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois seule, Carole se leva pour prendre dans ses mains la photo de son fils, elle la caressa et murmura

-C'est une jeune femme merveilleuse, je te promets d'être toujours là pour elle. Tu peux partir en paix mon chéri.

Carole eut la sensation qu'on déposait un baiser sur son front

-Au revoir mon amour articula t elle pendant qu'une dernière larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Dans la salle de bain, Rachel se passait de l'eau sur le visage quand elle ressentit une caresse au niveau de son tatouage "Finn"

-Je t'aimerai toujours, et vivrai chaque jour pour nous deux dit elle dans un souffle.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Sam avait flâné en ville, était repassé par l'appartement qu'il s'était offert avec sa première grosse paye puis s'était rendu au rendez-vous qu'il appréhendait depuis le matin même. Sur la route qui le menait à ce dernier, il pensait à Rachel et espérait que sa discussion avec Carol se déroulait bien. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être resté pour faire face avec elle, mais il restait convaincu qu'ils avaient opté pour la meilleure solution. Une fois arrivé, il hésita quelques instants, prit une profonde respiration fit son plus beau sourire et de la voix la plus joviale qu'il put s'adressa à celui qu'il était venu voir.

-Salut mon pote ! Ecoute, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de ne pas être venu depuis longtemps mais avec le boulot, les voyages, je n'ai pas une minute à moi, j'espère que tu me comprends.

Le jeune homme se tut attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Son visage se ferma, ses yeux s'embuèrent, sa bouche se mit à trembler et les premières larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

-Pourquoi je fais semblant, je suis tout seul ici. Ça ne sert à rien de te mentir non plus. Sam prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'approcher de la pierre tombale qui lui faisait face et ne put s'empêcher de lire à haute voix l'épitaphe qui y était gravée.

Finn Hudson (1993-2013) Leader dans notre cœur pour l'éternité.

Il posa ensuite délicatement sa main sur le marbre froid puis s'assit à même le sol, le dos appuyé sur la pierre.

-A chaque fois que je viens à Lima, je me promets de venir et à chaque fois, je me trouve une bonne excuse pour ne pas le faire. Ça me brise le cœur de savoir qu'on ne rigolera plus jamais ensemble, que je ne te verrai plus essayer gauchement de danser et que je ne t'entendrai plus jamais chanter. C'est tellement injuste ce qui s'est passé, et cet endroit ne reflète en rien l'homme que tu étais. C'est si froid et impersonnel alors que tu étais joyeux, altruiste, passionné et plein de vie. Tu nous manques à tous, on essaie de continuer à avancer mais c'est compliqué… Rachel s'en sort plutôt bien, elle est l'actrice principale d'une série qui rencontre un franc succès et ne passe pas une journée sans penser à toi. Elle s'est montrée très courageuse, réconfortant chaque membre du glee club, elle a été formidable comme toujours ...

Finn, si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est pour te parler, j'ai besoin d'être honnête avec toi mais je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

-Essaie de commencer par le début !

Sam se raidit, il reconnut immédiatement cette voix masculine.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Je suis arrivé quasiment en même temps que toi mais tu semblais avoir besoin d'être seul un moment alors j'ai attendu pour me manifester.

Sam se leva pour faire face à son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près d'un an. Il admira l'homme qu'il était devenu. Pour la première fois en dix ans, il semblait parfaitement apaisé.

-Ça fait longtemps, tu as changé articula-t-il enfin après quelques secondes

-En bien j'espère ?

Sam acquiesça

-Tu sembles heureux, comme si tu avais enfin trouvé ta place.

-C'est le cas. Et toi qu'est ce qui te rend si mélodramatique ?

Le jeune blond se rassit, se prit la tête entre les mains puis murmura

-Si je te le dis, tu vas avoir envie de me frapper et tu risques de me détester.

-Après le drame que nous avons vécu, rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me poussera à te détester. En ce qui concerne la violence, je suis un militaire, j'ai de la discipline maintenant…

-Je suis amoureux…

-C'est génial !

-…de Rachel

Sam n'osait pas relever la tête de peur de lire la colère dans les yeux de son ami. Il sentit Puck se rapprochait de lui, se laissait tomber à ses côtés et s'adossait à la tombe.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant

-Je te promets qu'on a tout fait pour lutter contre nos sentiments …

-On ? Rachel ressent la même chose ?

-En fait, Blaine m'a poussé à être honnête avec elle et depuis on s'est énormément rapprochés, on s'est embrassés hier et c'était tout simplement parfait. Mais je ne lui ai pas encore fais part de la profondeur de mes sentiments, à vrai dire, ça me fait peur. Puck, je suis vraiment désolé…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être !

Surpris, Sam se retourna vers son compagnon

-Tu n'as pas à l'être car Rachel plus que quiconque mérite de retrouver le bonheur et je me réjouis si c'est avec toi. Finn était plus qu'un ami pour moi et je donnerai tout ce que je possède si ça permettait qu'il revienne parmi nous mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je suis certain que toi et Rachel êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de craintes concernant les sentiments de notre diva, après ce qu'elle a vécu, je ne pense pas qu'elle se lancerait dans une nouvelle histoire si elle n'était pas prête et amoureuse de toi. Je suis persuadé que Finn est d'accord avec moi. Pas vrai mon frère ? Dit-il en tapotant la pierre.

A ce moment-là une légère bourrasque de vent souffla et on eut dit que quelqu'un murmurait

-Oui, merci

Ce murmure n'échappa pas aux deux amis qui se regardèrent stupéfaits.

-Tu as entendu comme moi ?

-Oui et même si ce n'est pas lui, j'ai envie d'y croire.

-Moi aussi

Sur ces mots 18 heures sonnèrent, Sam et Puck se relevèrent rapidement prenant conscience qu'ils avaient rendez-vous une heure plus tard au restaurant.

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

-Oui je dois passer chercher Quinn

-Et moi Rachel et je dois me changer avant

Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à se séparer quand Puck prit soudainement Sam dans ses bras. Je suis content de te voir, ça faisait trop longtemps.

Sam resserra son étreinte et acquiesça

-mais si tu fais souffrir miss Berry, aucune discipline ne pourra m'empêcher de te frapper.

-Jamais, elle est beaucoup trop importante pour moi, elle a déjà bien trop pleuré, je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle ne verse une larme.

Sur ses mots, ils se séparèrent s'apprêtant chacun à rejoindre la femme de leur vie.


End file.
